After the Fall
by rs-sakrum
Summary: After the Battle of Lumbridge, the defeated god of chaos has summoned his loyal followers. They have no idea what their master has to say, but they know something has happened.


_A loud scream mixed with both agony and disappointment fills the room. Four mahjarrat were standing, watching from the side as a half-breed was tending their master's wounds. After a hasty retreat from the Battle of Lumbridge, Zamorak was quick to summon Zemouregal, Enakhra, Hazeel and Khazard. From his bed Zamorak looks over at the four._

**Zemouregal**: My lord, what gives us this honour?

**Zamorak**: Honour? I summoned you here for your dishonour towards me. Saradomin has gained the remnants of Guthix's essence, and your kin was nowhere to see when that fool's forces destroyed my power.

**Hazeel**: There was nothing we could have done master. You have given your blessings to someone as filthy as half-human, why didn't she save you from Saradomin?  
_Zamorak rises from his bed and angrily yells to respond._

**Zamorak**: You dare to question my choice? Moia has proven herself capable. Despite our failure, I can tell she is far more suiting for my commanding officer than any of you.  
_The provoked god coughs some blood, after which Moia stands up and grabs Zamorak._

**Moia**: Lord Zamorak, please try to stay calm. Your wounds still require you to rest.

_After a brief moment, Moia manages to lie her master down._

**Enakhra**: Forgive him my lord, you know we only wish to serve you.

**Zemouregal**: He is just jealous for not being as talented as others. Maybe being stuck in that cupboard made you a perfect sacrifice for the next ritual.

**Hazeel**: Bite your tongue Zemouregal.

**Zamorak**: Silence! I've had enough of this pointless bickering. I'd very much like to get rid of all of you.

**Khazard**: Don't let us delay you, why did you summon us?

_Zamorak rises to sit on his bed, Moia is still taking care of his injuries._

**Zamorak**: In the light of recent events, I''ll be giving you four your new orders.

**Zemouregal**: We are yours to command. Tell us, what is it you require?

**Zamorak**: I have decided to cut you all lose. You all have lost your credibility, and involving you in my further plans could be disastrous.

_Shocked from this, all the mahjarrat looked like they could have attacked their master right that instant._

**Enakhra**: What are you saying master? Have we not done everything for your sake? Have we not kept your followers in control? Did we not break into Guthix's chamber for you?

**Zamorak**: And still when my enemy, my most hated enemy, attacks, you decide not to come to my aid but to go on about your own business? Even the no-talented farmers and passing adventurers were a greater help than you. All you care about is your own advantage. Now get out of my sight.

_With that, the mahjarrat left the room, leaving them burning with rage of injustice._

**Khazard**: Well, that went well.

**Enakhra**: Gentlemen, I believe it is about the time we re-evaluate our relationship for our master.

**Hazeel**: Indeed. How dare he award mere humans for their contribution in one battle, when we have given him our own lives?

**Zemouregal**: He has his reasons, but now we have our own. If you will forgive me, I will now "go keep my distance" as our "master" commanded.

_Zemouregal teleported to his fortress. After a moment of silence, the remaining mahjarrat began to plan their next move._

**Enakhra:** So then, what is our next move?

**Khazard: **I say we keep on working for ourselves. We don't need Zamorak anymore, we are more powerful than ever!

**Hazeel: **I disagree. We still need his guidance, for our enemies are strong and our master also still needs us, even though he doesn't admit it.

**Khazard: **Says the one who withered away in a closet. You can speak for yourself when it comes down to weakness.

**Hazeel: **And you think you can prove yourself more powerful than me? Don't make me laugh.

_From the shadows Khazard pulls out his sword ready to strike Hazeel, when Enakhra steps in front of him._

**Enakhra: **Enough you two! Hazeel is right, our lord is the only way our enemies can be vanquished, and our loyalty will be rewarded in time. In the meantime I say we do as our master instructed: we keep our distance and focus on teaching the ways of chaos to our followers.

**Khazard: **What if he still won't recognize us?

**Hazeel: **Then we shall move on. Nothing shall get in our way.

_The three mahjarrat soon leave, deciding to stay loyal for the time being. Meanwhile, in the chamber the god of chaos and the commander of his army were talking about the earlier._

**Moia: **Master, I believe you acted a little too hasty right there. The mahjarrat are a valuable ally in this war, even though their absence in recent conflicts.

**Zamorak: **Maybe, but this is an excellent opportunity to see if they are truly loyal to me. Our race is more interested in gaining power instead of following others.

**Moia: **Humans aren't that much better, my lord.

**Zamorak:** No, but they are not as smart as my kind. They are willing to follow orders blindly as long as you give them reason to. But this "blind faith" is what rewards them eventually. They won't give up, which make them a worthy cause for our side.

**Moia: **I understand. And those adventurers that helped you during your battle with Saradomin proved themselves quite capable in the war zone. There was this one in particular… Their strenght was nothing like I have ever seen before.

**Zamorak: **Agreed, and that is why we should tighten our grip. Let the humanity know there is something better than Saradomin's empty promises.

**Moia: **As you wish my master. I shall contact Moldark and my agents, and tell them to spread your teachings.

_As the two continued, it began raining outside. While neither of them paid much interest, they knew something was coming._


End file.
